


Right Kind of Wrong

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: He knows it's wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Right Kind of Wrong  
Author: Kali  
Pairings/Characters: Sam/Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: He knows it's wrong.  
Notes/Warnings: This is nothing but smut in a hundred words. No warnings bar incest and I don't really think I need to warn for that in this community, do I? :P  
  
He knows it’s wrong. He knows he shouldn’t shiver at the sound of his brother’s voice, low and dangerous; shouldn’t get hard from a single, scorching look; shouldn’t cry Dean’s name when he comes. But he finds it hard to remember when Dean’s hands are on his hips, lips on his throat. He finds it hard to remember when he’s got his mouth on Dean’s dick, his brother’s hands in his hair; it’s hard to remember when he’s on his back, legs wrapped around Dean’s waist, his brother’s cock inside him.   
  
He knows it’s wrong, but it feels so right.


End file.
